<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Working this late? Really? by Waterbuffalointheshower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408520">Working this late? Really?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterbuffalointheshower/pseuds/Waterbuffalointheshower'>Waterbuffalointheshower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterbuffalointheshower/pseuds/Waterbuffalointheshower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoong comes home late one night and seonghwa waits for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Working this late? Really?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have dyslexia so sry if anything is misspelled. This is really short.<br/>Idk hope you like it.<br/>(Not edited or beta read)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong pulled his keys from his purse. “Damn car!” He whisper yelled to himself. The fender had half fallen off while he was in the studio. </p><p>Ten minutes later hongjoong was walking through his front door. His boyfriend sat on the couch, his laptop still on but his eyes closed. </p><p>Hongjoong chuckled to himself. He dropped his bag by the door then climbed onto the couch. Glancing at the laptop screen on his boyfriends lap, He sighed and spoke softly to seonghwa slowly shaking him awake. </p><p>“Seonghwa, working this at this hour? Really?” He meant it sternly but there was no force in his voice. Seonghwa groaned and lifted his head from his chest.<br/>
“Joongie?”</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you not to wait up for me?” Hongjoong said placing a soft kiss on seonghwa’s forehead and closing his laptop.</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you not to work yourself to death of koop yourself up and to come home at a decent hour?” Seonghwa whispered sleepily against hongjoong’s chest as hongjoong picked him up and carried him to their room. </p><p>As hongjoong laid his boyfriend in the bed he too laid down but just long enough for Seonghwa to fall asleep. When he did hongjoong slipped of their bed to go shower whispering “good night Seonghwa. I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>